gundamfandomcom-20200223-history
Princess Rele
Relejimana Miya du Lacroa (リリジマーナ・ミヤ・ド・ラクロア) or simply Princess Rele, is a character in Superior Defender Gundam Force. Bio The princess of Lacroa, Rele was the one who tasked Zero with finding a way to save Lacroa. After many battles Zero was finally able to fulfil his duty and the princess was returned to normal. Initially a brat, Rele soon proves herself to be a capable and useful ally. She develops a crush on Shute and is eager to spend time with him. Personality Rele is often wise beyond her years, as befitting someone in line to rule. However, she can be a bit naive about subjects beyond her understanding, and has a slightly forceful nature, as well as being presumtious about new topics. Regardless, she is not close-minded, as she can be convinced to see the point of others. Rele also cares deeply for others. When she learned the story of the Princess Rose Shute had, she wept for it. Zero also claimed that she would rather have the people of Lacroa un-petrified before her, and when discussing Zero's new allies (The Gundam Force) she insisted that he and she help them with their battles to repay them for helping find the cure for petrification. History Pre-series When Lacroa was being attacked by the Dark Axis, Rele was taken to a special cave by the Zero and the other Royal Knight Gundams. While the rest of the Knight Gundams fought against the invaders, she and the Five Great Sorcerors of Lacroa began to cast a spell that would send Zero into another dimension. Rele charged Zero with the mission to find a means of reversing the petrification, even as her own body began to petrify. She also told Zero to find new allies, (allegedly) referring to the Gundam Force that Zero would later form with Captain, Shute, and Bakunetsumaru. After Zero was sent away and her body was fully petrified, Rele was captured by Deathscythe, the Knight of Darkness. Decoy Princess Rele During the Gundam Force's travels through Lacroa, they soon locate and rescue what they believe to be Princess Rele, but unknown to them, the Rele they rescued was a fake, created by Deathscythe, to throw them off and also to find the source of undoing the BaguBagu petrification so Deathscythe can use it to restore the real Rele and marry her. Though the fake succeeds in acquiring the White BaguBagu, when the moment of truth comes where she is ordered to hand the White BaguBagu over to Deathscythe, her friendship she had made with Shute during their time together is able to convince her to rebel and return the White BaguBagu to the Gundam Force. Unfortunately, furious over her betrayal, Deathscythe punishes her by turning her back into the Princess Rose he had created her from, before being defeated by the Gundam Force, who make off with the petrified form of the real Rele while Shute is left holding onto the Princess Rose and is devastated by what Deathscythe did to the fake Rele. Princess Rele Revived! Having retrieved the real Rele, the Gundam Force restore her to flesh and blood, and she joins them as they continue their journey, though at first, she takes offense to some of the stuff the Gundam Force says to her, including when she first lays eyes on the Princess Rose that had been her doppelganger, and when she rewards the Gundam Force for helping to stop a rebellion by the recently conscripted Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom, along with their Zako soldiers, when they try to make off with Captain's Re-Equip Ring. Dark Axis chief scientist and second-in-command to General Zeong, Professer Gerbera, soon attacks the Gundamusai, resulting in Captain being critically damaged and needing to be sent back to Neotopia for emergency repairs. They soon have an encounter with Kibaomaru from Ark, who manages to kidnap Rele and Shute, and bring them to the Dark Axis headquarters, where they meet Gerbera, and the true leader of the Dark Axis, General Zeong, before being taken back to Ark to be Kibaomaru's prisoners. Adventures In Ark After being captured by Kibaomaru, Rele and Shute are imprisoned in Tenchijo Castle, out of Kibaomaru wanting to treat them with the utmost respect as his prisoners. However, Rele is able to provide a means for her and Shute to escape on their own by leaving copies of themselves playing a game to fool Kibaomaru while they manage to sneak out and regroup with the Gundam Force, now having allied with the forces of Britainmaru, to try and retake Tenchijo Castle from Kibaomaru. At one point, Kibaomaru manages to take control of the giant Daishinshou, but the Gundam is soon put under the command of his estranged son, Genkimaru, allowing Britainmaru's forces to be triumphant in retaking Tenchijo Castle from Kibaomaru and his Kibao Horde. The Final Battle However, it is then that General Zeong decides to launch his final master plan, and arrives in Ark with the Dark Axis HQ and Gerbera. Rele is forced to stay with the recently arrived Chief Haro and Juli with SDG reinforcements from Neotopia, including GunEagle, the GunChoppers, and GunPanzer, as the Gundam Force do battle with General Zeong, providing whatever aid she can muster with her magic. However, it is then that General Zeong captures Shute to imprison in his giant Dark Soul Drive to break Shute's spirit with showing him an apocalyptic future where Neotopia has fallen to Zeong, and it is presumed that everyone Shute met in his adventures, including Mayor Gathermoon, Sayla, Rele, and others, have either been petrified or killed, while Captain and the other Mobile Citizens lie in ruins in the riverbed near Shute's home. Rele refuses to give up on Shute, and her support, along with everyone else there, gives Captain the strength in his Soul Drive to break through Zeong's brainwashing and revitalize Shute, allowing Shute to restore the apocalyptic future into a more peaceful and prosperous one, severely crippling Zeong's Dark Soul Drive, before Captain, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru, in their powered-up states, free Shute and destroy Zeong's Dark Soul Drive, along with his body. For a moment, everyone thinks they've won, until Zeong's head reveals itself to still be alive and intact, and attempts to still launch his ultimate attack to destroy all of them. As Rele braces herself for the attack, fearing that her vision of the end of the universe was about to come true and they would all perish, she unintentionally holds up Chibirello, the Zakorello Gate remote control, who summons his father, Paparello, the Zakorello Gate itself, to Ark from Neotopia, allowing him to redirect Zeong's attack back at the Dark Axis HQ, destroying it. His attack wasted, Zeong attempts to flee, but a combined assault from Captain, Zero, Bakunetsumaru, Zapper Zaku, Grappler Gouf, and Destroyer Dom, finishes off the general once and for all, destroying him forever. Return to Lacroa With the Dark Axis HQ and General Zeong destroyed, the Gundam Force is victorious, but it also means that it is time for them to part ways. While GunPanzer, the GunChoppers, GunEagle, the Nobusshi, and others work to get Tenchijo Castle upright again, Shute and Captain ask Rele if she can use her magic to help them get home to Lacroa and Neotopia since Paparello and Chibirello had returned to their own homeland. She agrees, but Rele first uses her magic to restore the parts Kibaomaru lost during the earlier battles, much to his gratitude. Bakunetsumaru and Entengo remain in Ark to help rebuild with Britainmaru and Genkimaru, supported by Zapper Zaku and the remaining Dark Axis forces who joined Genkimaru's Genki Energy Force, including the Kibao Horde and Cobramaru. Genkimaru's father, Kibaomaru, decided to travel to Lacroa to learn a few things there with Zero and Rele, promising to return and play a game of shoji with Genkimaru when he came back. Rele then uses her magic to provide a means for the Gundamusai to return to Lacroa. Once back in Lacroa, Rele and Zero, with support from Captain, Shute, and Kibaomaru, along with Chief Haro, the GunChoppers, and GunEagle, manage to subdue the giant BaguBagu so it can be purified into a White BaguBagu, allowing it to begin restoring Lacroa, with the first objective being the Spirit Tree and royal castle, so Rele can then use her magic to allow the Spirit Tree's spring to flow again, ensuring the rebirth of all the Knight Gundams who have fallen, including Deed and the others who Zero served with. Once that is done, the White BaguBagu move on to restore the citizens, including Rele's father, the King, and his advisors and Royal Knights. Once they've been restored, Rele reunites with her father, and sometime later, Rele has changed back into the dress she was wearing when first petrified, as she and her father thank Chief Haro and the SDG for all their help restoring their kingdom, as the citizens cheer in celebration. Later on, Rele, now wearing a pink and red version of her dress she was petrified in, finds Shute in the castle garden, still looking at the Princess Rose that had once been the fake Rele, and assures him that she was among friends now as she places the rose in a nearby rose bush full of other Princess Roses. Shortly thereafter, Rele asks Shute to stay with her in Lacroa, but realizing she's being selfish since Shute has a family and girlfriend to go back to in Neotopia, apologizes. However, fireworks soon go off, indicating it is time for the SDG to return to Neotopia, so Shute takes his leave to rejoin Captain and Chief Haro, and despite her initial reluctance to let him go, Rele knows it is for the best, and smiles as she looks after him leave. Soon after, she and Zero see the Gundamusai off as she conjures the spell to send the ship back to Neotopia, and that's their last contact with Shute and Captain for some time. Sometime later, as Shute is returning to his old life and is in his workshop when Sayla visits him, Captain arrives to tell Shute that the Gundam Force is needed again. When Shute emerges from his workshop, he's shocked to find Rele standing there with Chief Haro, Zero, and Bakunetsumaru, now sporting her own SDG uniform, which still includes the crown, back bow, and ribbons from her dresses, ready to rejoin Shute on the Gundam Force's latest mission, also mentioning how Genkimaru was doing fine back in Ark. The Dai-Shogun of Perfect Virtue soon appears to provide a means for the Gundam Force to travel between dimensions once more, and once Shute accepts, the Dai-Shogun provides a portal, and the team head off for adventure again. Rele is last seen in the final shot of the cast on the stage of the Zako Zako Hour. Powers/Abilities Like Zero, Rele has the power to perform spells. And while she doesn't have any offensive techniques, she possesses a wider variety of spells than that of the Knight Gundam. *'Magic Circles '- Like Zero, Rele can create magic circles which she typically uses to float around. She can also use them as shields, and in one instance projectiles. *'Illusions' - Rele is also able to create illusions of people, such as the copies of herself and other people. These copies are insubstantial, capable of going through solid objects. Apparently, unless Rele undoes the spell, the illusions will continue to exist. These illusions were used to help Shute and Rele escape from Tenchijo, and later on she put an illusion of the Gundam Force in the Buriten army. *'Invisibility - '''Rele can also make people invisible. This spell apparently needs more concentration than the illusion spell, as her being attacked caused it to be undone. This spell was used to help the Gundam Force stealthily approach Tenchijo from the rear. *'Transformation''' - At one point Rele turned one of Kibaomaru's Nobusshi into a banana. It is unknown if the spell wore off. *'''Prophecy - '''Rele also has some precognitive abilities. She apparently predicted that Zero would join a group called the Gundam Force, but also predicted that the destruction of the universe by a light...which turned out to be the General's Dark Ray. The latter prophecy was thankfully averted. Trivia * Princess Rele is named after Relena Darlian; also her full name references Relena, her voice actress Akiko Yajima, and her brother, Milliardo. Gallery Image:Princess_Lacroa_a.gif|Princess Rele Petrified. Category:SD Gundam Force characters